Back some day
by sleepy-orange
Summary: a little ficsongfic abt Kenshin and Kouru completed


A/n: Hey, this is my first fic and I hope you guys enjoy this. Please review so that I can improve on my writing. 

Disclaimer: not mine!!! They're not mine!!! 

Back some day 

****

When you're alone 

_I want you to know_

_I'll be back some day_

"Kenshin?"

He stopped in his tracks. He knew that voice. It was the only voice that could fill him with so much joy and love and….pain. It pained him to hear her say his name. Pained him because he could hear the love and worry in her voice. It pained him because he knew how much she longed for him but he could never be hers. As long as he was still Battousai, he could never be hers. _She_ could never be his. 

"Hai, Kouru-dono?"

"You're leaving?"

"I…I have to. Japan is still at war. Sessha has to fight for Japan."

_It's time for me to have to go_

_Away for so long_

_To make our own paradise_

_But dreams don't come easy_

_You gotta believe me_

_You know this deep inside_

"Fight for Japan? Kenshin, why won't you fight for yourself? For your happiness and peace? Why won't you fight for me…or Tomoe?"

Tomoe.

Her words hit him like an avalanche of pain. Tomoe was once his wife, his young lover and his saviour. It was because of her that he had that cross-shaped scar. It was because of her that he had stopped killing.

Kouru.

She had welcomed him to her home, her dojo, even though she knew about the monster in him. She had opened her heart to him and for the first time in ten years, he loved. 

"Kouru-dono, I am fighting for you, that I am. I'm fighting for Sano and Yahiko and Megumi and Tsubame and Tae. I'm fighting for all of you. To make sure that you have a future."

But it's not long now 

_Till I'm on my way_

_I keep wishing tomorrow was yesterday_

_You're my everything_

_That won't disappear_

_Girl, you got nothing to fear_

This was something he had to do. He didn't want to leave Kouru behind and go to what could possibly be his death. But he had to do this. It will be his final battle. Battousai's final triumph before disappearing forever. He will never wield a sword again after this. And finally, he will tell Kouru.

"Will you be back?"

"Someday."

If you're alone 

_I want you to know_

_I'll be back someday_

_Don't you ever let go_

_Baby, hold tight through the cold lonely night_

_Just wait for me till I get home_

_When you're on your own_

_I want you to know_

_I'll be there for you_

_I could never let go_

_I realize that you want me to stay_

_But hold on_

_I'll be back someday_

_Someday_

She stood there with tears in her eyes as she watched her red-headed rorouni. The fireflies danced around them, illuminating the scene and the wind blew and howled as if sensing the sad goodbyes.

"I'll wait. No matter how long you take to get home, I'll wait. I'll wait forever if I have to. But you are coming home, understand?"

She heard him chuckle and blushed under his intense gaze. He was staring at her with those big, trusting violet eyes. She looked deeply into them and fell into the depths of love and trust and…guilt? And then she knew. She knew why he had to go and leave her. She knew that he was finally going to let go of his past and let her into his heart.

"I'll wait," she repeated softly.

When I return 

_I want to see_

_This beautiful baby_

_Who's still loving me_

_With tears in her eyes_

_But a smile on her face_

_Impatiently, we'll embrace_

"Kouru-dono?"

"Hai?"

"Why couldn't you just let Sessha leave in peace?"

"Baka! Don't you know that everyone here loves you? That when you hurt, we hurt too?"

"But Sessha was the Battousai! Sessha murdered people. How could you just let me into your home like that?"

"Because I trust you."

But it's not long now 

_Till I'm on my way_

_I keep praying tomorrow was yesterday_

You're my everything 

_That won't disappear_

Girl, you got nothing to fear 

"Oro?"

"I trust you."

"Sessha is very lucky to have found you, that I am. Thank you."

If you're alone 

_I want you to know_

_I'll be back someday_

_Don't you ever let go_

_Baby, hold tight through the cold lonely night_

_Just wait for me till I get home_

_When you're on your own_

_I want you to know_

_I'll be there for you_

_I could never let go_

_I realize that you want me to stay_

_But hold on_

_I'll be back someday_

_Someday_

"Sessha have to go now. Saitoh is waiting for me, that he is. Goodbye, Kouru-dono. Take care of Sano and Yahiko for me. Sano might understand, but Yahiko wont. He's too young. I'll miss you."

And when I go 

_I'll be loving you still_

_Baby you will never know_

_Just how lonely I feel_

_You know I really got to go_

_But I wish I could stay_

_Hold on_

_Just hold on, I'll be back_

"Don't get yourself killed, okay? Not only will Yahiko not understand if you die, neither will I."

"Hai. You learn how to cook, Kouru-dono. There's no one but you to do the cooking now, and Sano and Yahiko better not be poisoned when I get back."

They were both trying to lighten the mood. Two young people thrown together in a flurry of events and fate. Unknowing to them, love had blossomed. Now, fate was pulling them apart.

Kouru was trying to bite back the cry that was threatening to come up. Sobs wrecked her body as she watched him leave the dojo. Her eyes followed him as he exited the gate and walked down the path.

Kenshin forced his feet to move. Every single fiber in his body screamed for him to stop and run back to her. His heart wrenched painfully when he heard her crying. He had done that. He had always hurt her. But that will change when he returned.

If you're alone 

_I want you to know_

_I'll be back someday_

_Don't you ever let go_

_Baby, hold tight through the cold lonely night_

_Just wait for me till I get home_

_When you're on your own_

_I want you to know_

_I'll be there for you_

_I could never let go_

_I realize that you want me to stay_

_But hold on_

_I'll be back someday_

_Someday_

"Aishiteru, Kenshin."

"Aishiteru, Kouru."


End file.
